Fire and Fury (Teen Wolf R 1)
by Particular Pen
Summary: First installment reboot of my unfinished work 'Teen Wolf R'. See story for details. I felt like it needed a new start to finish. Hope you all enjoy it! Set in a parallel universe to show canon.


_**Author's Note**__: This fic is an attempt to reboot my previous fic: _Teen Wolf R.

_I reached a dead end on it before I could finish, but there is still more I'd like to tell._

_I realized when looking over it again recently that it probably got tedious for me to write because I tried to pack just about every TW character into it I could- even if they weren't particularly relevant to the main plot._

_Eventually a plot encompassing too many characters at once got too overwhelming to keep up._

_I hope to continue and finish the story in this reboot, which will be a series of fics._

_I will not use the Season/Episode chapter format I did in the initial work. Rather this will be more like my acclaimed _Pack Wars _fics._

_This first installment retells the first season of my _Teen Wolf R _fic in what I hope will be a more detailed and coherent narrative._

_Season 2 will be reworked and finished in the sequel. Then hopefully my _Teen Wolf R _story can continue as intended._

_I won't go into what the changes in this reboot will be. You'll just have to read and see!_

**Chapter One**

Stiles Stilinski woke up afraid.

He was worried about his best friend Scott again. _Really worried..._

On top of that, he'd been dreaming about _that ordeal _again.

It had happened just two nights ago. He had started and led them into it- and now Stiles knew it was something they never should have done!

It had happened like this:

Stiles texted Scott and suggested they go for some fun after-dark exploring in the Beacon Hills Preserve.

Lately, Beacon Hills was filled with the sound of wolf howls in the night- and that just wasn't supposed to happen in California!

Stiles wanted to see if there was anything to it.

"This is a bad idea," Scott had said with worry in his tone.

"Nahhh," Stiles replied, playing it off. "Besides my dad's pulling a double again. He won't catch us."

Scott looked like he wanted to argue, but followed Stiles to his Jeep anyway.

It was fully dark when they reached the preserve. A sign clearly said not to trespass, but that just added to the thrill for Stiles.

He handed Scott a flashlight and clicked on his own.

Soon they were carefully making their way through the deep shadows of the forest at night.

They must have walked for about ten minutes, always listening for anything.

Then they heard it...

A single drawn out howl pierced the gloom. A wolf howl as sure as anything!

Stiles felt his heart pump harder with both fear and excitement.

Scott was quiet and the look on his face was wary.

He looked like he could hear something Stiles couldn't. Like he was listening...

A deep menacing growl came from nearby and both young men felt that was enough.

They tore off at a run, and heard the clear footfalls of some animal in pursuit.

Scott let out a surprised sound as he lost his footing running up an incline and fell.

Stiles didn't know at the time because he was a faster runner. It was some moments before he realized he'd lost Scott.

"Shit!" he swore and reluctantly headed back the other way.

He scanned the dark woods fearfully.

"Scotty!" he called.

A pained sound came from nearby.

Stiles found his friend half-standing and clutching at his arm. Occasionally, Scott hissed painfully.

"Is it a bite?" Stiles asked, breath quickening as he tried not to panic.

He carefully studied his friend's arm and saw the unmistakable puncture marks still oozing blood.

"Geez," Stiles said sympathetically. "Can you walk buddy?"

...and that's how it had started.

Since then Stiles revisited the episode with slight variations every night as he slept.

Meanwhile, Scott complained of not sleeping. He also said that certain noises hurt his ears- like the bell at school.

Stiles was at a loss, but since he was awake now he decided to hop on his PC and explore one possible explanation that truly troubled him.

He typed _lycanthropy _into Google and read a list of symptoms accompanying alleged Middle Ages cases.

_Sensitivity to noises- check..._

_Wired at night- check..._

_Strange behavior from canines..._

Stiles felt goosebumps errupt across his skin.

That had been latest symptom his best friend had described on the phone last night...

Scott worked at a local animal clinic and said the dogs went crazy when he tried to feed them as usual.

They barked madly and tried to burst free of their cages.

Scott hand't known what to think. Stiles wasn't sure himself...

Lycanthropy? Could it be really?

Well there was just one more detail to confirm for his theory.

For that he would need to talk to someone that knew about wolf bites.

Stiles picked up his phone on a hunch and called his dad, who was working a double again at the station.

"Someone that knows about wolf bites?" his dad asked strangely. "Why?

"Oh just a school project," Stiles lied. "Totally! That's all really..."

His dad was clearly skeptical.

"Uh huh," he said. "Well it so happens I may know someone you could ask."

"You're the best pops!" Stiles enthused affectionately.

"His name is Chris Argent," the sheriff explained. "He hunts. As I understand it- it's the family hobby."

Stiles hadn't heard that name.

"A little more to go on dad?" Stiles suggested impatiently.

"Oh right," Sheriff Stilinski said. "Sorry kiddo. This job wears on me some nights. How about I give you his address tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Stiles agreed. "Thanks dad. Love ya!"

Well now Stiles felt a little better. At least he had a lead...

He lay down with the hopes of getting more sleep, though his anxiety had him wound tight lately.

Eventually though, Stiles did manage to drift off...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Next: Stiles seeks help and unknowingly gains an enemy_


End file.
